


禁书区

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07





	禁书区

“我愿意做这一切真的是为了保全你的名声。用你的脑袋想一想，我完全可以对外宣称Tony Stark对我爱慕已久但求爱不成，所以对我使用了迷情剂导致了我的失态，而我现在愿意隐瞒一切屈尊同你以情侣的身份示人，难道不是为了你的名声么？”

鬼话，完全是骗人的鬼话。当Tony第三次看到书架对面的女生对着他和紧挨着的Doom窃窃私语的时候，他终于对自己的智商产生了深切的怀疑。他到底是为什么相信Doom那些扯淡的鬼话？和Doom一起来图书馆自习只会坐实他真的喜欢男人的传闻，让女孩们离他越来越远，除此之外没有任何益处。

他用眼角的余光偷看身边的Doom，对方正在为一篇佶屈聱牙的魔法史资料眉头紧蹙，看上去认真而严肃。同他的焦躁不安相比，Doom真的太过平静。这不公平。Tony愤愤地想，他得让他知道缠上Tony Stark的后果，而不是若无其事地琢磨一篇无聊的论文——Tony Stark总是让生活变得丰富多彩。他以一个极为自然的姿势向Doom那边侧了侧身体，“Victor？”

“嗯？”Doom甚至没有转头，这让他极为不满。

“你在看那本《十五世纪魔法史要略》吗？我正在写论文，能不能帮我看一下精灵起义的具体年份？”他自然而然地凑上去，像是要去阅读书上的文字，右手却已经暗度陈仓探进了Doom的长袍里，毫不犹豫地落在他的腿根上，轻轻捏了一把。多谢霍格沃茨古董般的校服长袍，没有人能看到他的动作。

Doom的呼吸顿时粗重了起来，这棒极了，Tony变本加厉地在Doom的大腿内侧轻轻打着圈。“你问哪一次？”Doom翻过几页，不动声色地正了正身子，试图把腿挪开。然而Tony的手指穷追不舍，甚至变本加厉地探向胯间，那里已经不出意外地发热肿胀。效果不错，果然Doom才是更偏爱男人的那一个。

“第一次——就是发生在苏格兰边境的那一次。”Tony凑得更近了，仿佛对于书本里的答案无比期待，而他的手正趁机探向更加隐秘的地方发起进攻，用指尖若有若无地抚弄着那片灼热，那个可怜的地方已经彻底肿胀起来。

“1427。”Doom的回答极为剪短。Tony见好就收，在羊皮纸上匆匆几下一个数字，就把手头的书收成一摞，“我刚刚发现自己没带魔法史课本，这对我的论文很重要，我想我还是先回去比较好。”他抬起屁股刚要起身，却忽然觉得袍子底下的裤子仿佛有了自我意识一般逃离他的大腿，他立刻惊恐地坐了回来。Doom正带着一抹微笑看着他，“我觉得不用，亲爱的，我记得很清楚，有什么不会的都可以问我。”

梅林的内裤！那真是个棒极了的移动咒，让魔咒课老师亲自上阵都不会比他做得更好，而Doom甚至没有把咒语念出声，这个家伙什么时候已经这么完美地掌握无声咒了？Tony恶狠狠地瞪着Doom，同时夹紧了膝盖防止自己的裤子再次受到攻击。Doom无比亲昵地凑过来，这让他们俩的背影活像是一对腻歪的情侣，“让我来看看，你卡在哪儿了？我已经交了这篇论文，教授说我应该会有个不错的成绩。”他的手模仿Tony几分钟前的手法潜入长袍，更加过分地探入松垮的裤子。该死的，Tony痛苦地想起自己的魔杖在书包里，他总不可能光明正大地把它掏出来指着Doom，那看上去像是他忽然行凶。而Doom已经对着大半张空白的羊皮纸开始滔滔不绝地讲解起来，“你在分析精灵起义的历史因素上写了太多废话，没有必要提及100多年前的那次镇压，太久远了，对于这次起义几乎没有影响……”他用一种专业学者一般的语气点评着并不存在的论文，而他的手正灵活至极地干着下流无耻的事，他用手指隔着内裤缓慢地描摹着Tony性器的形状。这让Tony倒抽一口冷气，热血上涌，他飞快地抬起膝盖翘了个二郎腿，将Doom的手腕以一个极为变扭的姿态夹在两腿之间。“别乱动！”Tony从牙缝里挤出声音来，咬牙切齿。

“是你夹着我不放，”Doom干脆贴着Tony的耳朵轻声细语，Tony痛苦地听到路过他们的赫奇帕奇女生发出一声尖叫，“你先动的手。Tony Stark，我一点也不介意就在这里操你，我可以在周围弄个隐藏咒什么的，至于你会不会叫出声，那就是另一回事了。”

“去你的，Victor Von Doom，我这辈子都不会和你做这种事。”Tony继续咬牙切齿，“我们得谈谈，解决一下我们这种糟糕的关系。”

“在这儿？”

“不，我们可以去找间空教室。”

“别费功夫了，我知道一个就近的好去处。”Doom语气真诚，“你放开我。”

他们总不能这样夹着一辈子。Tony松开了他的大腿，Doom利落地抽回了手，挥动魔杖让课本回到书包，“起来吧，我不会再脱你裤子了。”

Tony气呼呼地把魔杖插进袍子口袋里，跟着Doom走向图书馆深处。“去哪儿？”Tony问。“禁书区。”Doom答到。他眼睁睁地看着Doom从口袋里掏出不知道从哪里弄来的教授签名字条，让管理图书馆的老夫人放他们进了禁书区。“只有两个小时，”她叮嘱道，“不能把书带出来。”

禁书区只有他们两个，安静极了，的确是个谈话的好地方。为了防止那些可怕的藏书遭到破坏，Tony穿过书架走到长窗前的空地才转身看着Doom，“说吧，你对我们的关系还抱有什么不切实际的幻想？”

他惊呆了。Doom几步上前把他摁在了玻璃上，飞快地从他的口袋里抽走了魔杖扔到一边，然后探进他的长袍隔着裤子揉捏他的屁股。“Victor Von Doom！”Tony恼怒至极，抬脚去踹身前的人，然而对方趁机抓住了他的膝盖，让他的腿悬在半空，只能以一个尴尬的姿势倚靠在玻璃窗和Doom之间。

“放开我！我以为我们是来解决问题的！”

“我觉得这就是解决问题的最好办法，Doom从来不绕弯路。”他带着一点想要让人殴打他的微笑，将手探进Tony的裤子，直击要害，“你看，你还硬着，你不打算解决这个么？”

那句话怎么说来着？永远不要相信一个斯莱特林的鬼话，他们都是天生的阴谋家和狡诈的欺骗者。Tony难以置信自己第二次落入陷阱，他应当保持自己一贯对于Doom人品的认知，而不是相信他伪善的妥协和虚假的真诚。而他并不能在自己的阴茎还在对方手里的时候礼貌地表达愤怒，因此他毫不犹豫地凑上前一口咬住了Doom裸露的脖子，那一定留下了糟糕的牙印。他听见Doom倒抽着冷气松开了他的阴茎转而捏住他的下颚强迫他松口。“我知道格兰芬多最不缺的就是勇气，但你最好乖一点，我们只有两个小时，我不想浪费一个小时和你以一种有辱巫师尊严的方式打架。”Doom挥了挥魔杖，飞来的绳索捆住了Tony的双手。这太不公平了！Tony顽强地使用自己还能灵活运作的舌头抗议，“那是因为你这个阴险的家伙抽走了我的魔杖，否则我现在就可以和你光明正大地决斗！”

“别了吧？你想在你还硬着的时候决斗？”

然后Tony说不出话来了，Doom的嘴唇让他彻底失去了表达愤怒的能力。他的牙关被迫打开来接受充满侵略性的亲吻，比这更糟糕的是他竟然觉得他有点享受这个，舌头和上颚被舔弄的感觉出奇的舒服。疯了么？这可是Victor Von Doom，他警告自己，和他搞在一起不会有什么好结果。但他不能抑制自己的身体为此感到兴奋，这一定是因为他还硬着。

“你其实很喜欢，对不对？所以才会在大庭广众之下撩拨我。”Doom的手开始认真地照顾Tony的阴茎，不放过每一个敏感的角落，直到它在Tony的喘息声中变得硬得不行才转而揉捏他的屁股，试探着挤入他的臀缝，“你是不是早就在期待这个了？在我上次吻过你之后？”

“去你的——”没有出口的话变成了一声短促的尖叫，Doom的手指沾着不知道从哪里变出来的润滑剂挤进他的身体，陌生的进入感让他紧张地绷紧了身体。“放松点，不然我们都会很疼。”Doom用空着的手拍了拍Tony的饱满的屁股，继而抬起Tony的一条腿架住，让他打开地更加彻底。

“出去！”

“不，我保证你会喜欢这个，Doom从来不让人失望。”他又开始吻他了，把那些吵闹的抱怨全都堵住，吻到Tony绝顶聪明的大脑变成一团浆糊。他的手指趁机挤入身体深处，戳弄着那个令Tony含混地发出呻吟的地方，然后挤入第二根和第三根。他彻底把Tony的裤子剥了下来，托着大腿的手愉快地在流畅紧致的肌肉线条上游走着。Tony还是个优秀的魁地奇运动员，能双手接球，夹住飞天扫帚的技术也是一流的，这个怪异的联想让他更硬了。他干脆退出手指，从裤子里解放自己的阴茎，在Tony的臀缝间磨蹭着，危险地顶着入口。Tony在他的怀里挣扎起来，而他在此刻加深了亲吻，然后挺腰直入。

“唔——”被突然完全打开地疼痛几乎让Tony咬断Doom的舌头，“操你的！”

“现在是我在操你，亲爱的。”先前手指的开拓为他指明了进攻的方向，Doom耐心地一次又一次顶撞着那个地方，试图从Tony嘴里挤榨出情不自禁的呻吟。被彻底填满带给他一种奇怪的满足感，一次次被顶到敏感的腺体让前所未有的快感在身体里堆积，几乎要从他的喘息中满溢出来。Tony咬住嘴唇压抑着呼之欲出的呻吟，他不能让Doom觉得他真的在享受这个，他得羞辱他，而不是让他得偿所愿。因此他努力地在喘息间用挑衅的语气发问，“Doom从来不让人失望？就是这样而已？你是不是不行？”

这是个糟透了的问句。他显然低估了Doom的某些能力，开始这个问句之前他没有认真考虑过Doom的确能让一切变得更加刺激。他能明显感受到Doom忽然更快更猛地划过腺体顶入更深处，那让他再也压抑不住羞耻的呻吟。“我很欣赏你对于后半生性福的长远考虑，但显然你得出了错误的结论。”Doom突然全部抽出，将Tony翻了个身压在玻璃上迫使他弯腰抬高屁股，再次贯入深处，大开大合地抽插起来。Tony惊叫起来，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己像只铁钎上可怜的烤鸡一样被彻底贯穿了，突如其来的过量刺激令他不可抑制地溢出泪水，比那次挤巴波块茎充满汽油味的脓水时还要充沛。“鉴于你刚刚还说这辈子都不会和我做这种事，再看看你现在这副样子，我认为你应该得出我在这方面能力相当出色的结论。”Doom故意把手指挤入Tony因为不断喘息和呻吟而无法合拢的嘴里，抵住上颚令他抬头，好让他借着玻璃的反光看清自己的脸。 Tony不可避免地看见了自己的样子。这真是一副糟透了的画面，他漂亮的脸蛋因为快感和生理性的泪水而变得乱七八糟，嘴唇由于过度亲吻而红肿。而身后操着他的男人仍然看上去理性而冰冷，尚且完好衬衣和领带甚至一丝不乱，好像他不是在操着超级火辣的Tony Stark，而是在计算一张刁钻怪异的星象图什么的。如果不是能清晰地感受到那个尺寸惊人的阴茎就在他的身体里进出操弄，他会以为Doom正在计算一张刁钻怪异的星象图。

“看清了吗？”Doom抽插的节奏像是打定主意要把他弄得更加糟糕，把他操成一滩烂泥，直到他彻底放浪出声才满意，“让我们来猜一猜，会不会有晚上外出的学生，正好抬头往这边看一眼？”  
“那——那真是太棒了，他就会看见——Victor Von Doom——像个性冷淡患者一样操着光着屁股——超级火辣的Tony Stark，然后——然后我们可以占领霍格沃茨八卦小报一整个版面。”Tony嘴里蹦出的每个单词都带着湿漉漉的气音，但他仍然坚持说完了这个句子。这显然不是什么好主意，他很快就什么也说不出来了。“性冷淡患者可不会让你变成这样，亲爱的。”Doom握住了被冷落已久的小Tony，开始用他那双配比魔药无比精确的手快速撸弄着它。那显然太超过了，打断了Tony脑海里所有成型的思维，甚至包括Victor Von Doom是个混蛋这一条。他只能胡乱呻吟着，甚至主动摇摆着身体让前面和后面都获得更多。Doom显然很喜欢这个，他控制着Tony的每一波快感，让他一次次冲向高峰而无法释放，只是一次又一次用火热的软肉包裹按摩自己的阴茎。时间的概念在Tony的脑海里消失了，火热的律动似乎永远不会停止。Doom开始沉默而专心致志地干他，直到几次快速地深插之后，Doom终于射了进来，他同时引导着Tony到达了高潮。他故意轻轻捏住开口，让Tony的射精变得压抑而缓慢，而快感数倍延长。Tony浑身颤抖地在他怀里绷紧身体，发出不成调的呻吟，几乎跪倒在地上。Doom捞住了他，尚未完全软下去的阴茎还在他的屁股里，因为这个动作再次深入。“如果不是时间不够，我真的很想再来一次，以免你再次做出错误的判断。别担心我射进去的那些，”Doom为Tony整理着袍子，为他套上落在地面上的长裤，“夹好你的屁股，不过我想我还可以带你去级长专用浴室。”


End file.
